


The Resilient

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Pirate Ben Solo, Pirate Rey, Smut, a tiny smidgeon of plot, privateers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Rey's the captain. Ben is her first mate. The Caribbean is their home.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Resilient

“Hoist the mains, you lazy dogs! I want every sail open!” Rey growled. She strode down the deck glaring at every crew member who dared cross her path as they scurried to obey her orders. “FINN. Turn her into the wind, damn it! We’re trying to catch the fucking ship not send her off!”

“Aye, aye, cap!” Her bosun dutifully spun the helm until the white sails of the frigate _Resilient_ billowed under a powerful breeze Rey knew would be there.

The ship heaved forward and plowed through sapphire waves toward the Spanish galleon that was its quarry. There was gold on that ship. Loads of it just waiting for Rey and her crew to take it. 

Rey made her way to the top deck and took out her spyglass. There it was: the _Capitana_ , the flagship of the Spanish treasure fleet. Its colors flew high as it tried to escape the _Resilient_. But Rey’s ship was the fastest in the Caribbean and the _Capitana_ was weighed down by its cargo. There was no contest.

“Don’t you think it’s odd that the flagship is by itself, captain?”

With a roll of her eyes, Rey snapped her spyglass shut and turned to glower at the broody first mate who had asked the question. 

“We’ve been following her for days, Solo,” she snapped. “There’s no support ship in sight. Now’s the time.”

He wasn’t happy with Rey’s plan to go after the Spanish flagship. He’d made that quite clear in the meeting where Rey announced the scheme. “I don’t trust it,” he grumbled.

“Don’t trust the fucking ship, Solo. Listen to your captain or I’ll have you thrown in the brig!”

Solo’s jaw clenched and he worked his plump mouth, a habit of his Rey knew meant he still disagreed. “Aye, captain.”

“Get below deck and make sure the cannons are ready,” Rey ordered and he gave a curt nod as he made to follow her command

Rey watched his tall form disappear below deck. By all rights he should have his own ship but he stayed with her, preferring life on the _Resilient_ to having a captaincy. Rey was grateful; he was a good first mate.

A very good first mate.

****

The _Resilient_ fired a warning shot.

And all hell broke loose.

There was a support ship, sailing just out of range, a blip on the horizon. Until it counted.

It was fast; not as fast as the _Resilient_ but it came close.

What really mattered was the twelve extra guns added to the _Capitana’s_ twenty, overwhelming the _Resilient's_ eighteen. But Rey was stubborn; probably too stubborn for her own good, but she wasn’t going to back down.

She pulled out every trick she knew, using the winds and the currents to her favor. One well-timed shot downed the main mast of the support ship and another took out its rudder. Debilitated, the ship couldn’t chase after the _Resilient_ when she turned to the galleon.

Though Rey’s ship was battered, the _Resilient_ still managed to take on the _Capitana_ and win.

The booty was worth it.

Though just as the _Resilient_ had her wounds, so did Rey.

****

“Bloody hell.” Rey hissed as she moved her arm. Alone in her cabin, she allowed herself to feel the pain left her by the battle. One of the _Capitana’s_ crew had landed a lucky slice to her upper arm. Very lucky. But he hadn’t lived long past the blow. And Rose had patched her up well. A dose of rum and a little saltwater was all Rey needed.

Speaking of rum…

Rey hopped off her bed and meandered to the chest situated against a wall and opened it to find her special bottle of rum. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, Rey took deep swig of the sweet and spiced liquor.

A knock on the cabin door pulled the bottle from her lips. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Solo, captain.”

Ah, yes. She was wondering when he’d show up.

  
  
“Come in.”

He entered, took one look at her half dressed form - she was decent enough; she wasn’t wearing trousers, but her loose white tunic came down to her thighs, though it barely covered her breasts - and quickly shut the door behind him. Once he straightened to his full height he met her gaze. 

“Do I have permission to be candid, captain?”

Rey heaved a sigh and took another draught from her rum to prepare herself. “Go ahead.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” He snapped; his dark eyes flashed in anger. “I warned you there had to be another ship! You almost got us all killed!”

Rey managed to refrain from rolling her eyes and instead plopped down on her bed again with another swig of her rum. “But I didn’t.” She countered and he opened his mouth but she held up her free hand. “Yes, you were right, but I knew we could handle the situation.”

“We shouldn’t have gone after the _Capitana_ alone.”

“Noted. Are you done chastising me?”

“No.”

This time she did roll her eyes. “Go on.”

“You didn’t wait for me. I told you to wait.”

Her injury. Rey avoided his glare. He was right. She’d rushed ahead to the captain’s quarters on the galleon and that’s how she got wounded. A crewman was waiting just behind the door. Only Rey’s split second dodge had avoided her getting skewered.

“Alright. I’ll give you that one.” She glanced his way and saw his chest rising and falling in erratic breaths. Rey put the rum bottle down on the floor and stood. “Ben…” He took the space between them in one stride and gathered her in his arms, hiding his face against her neck. Rey had to stand on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “My love…”

Ben lifted his head and she cupped his cheeks. “I swear I felt my soul leave my body when I heard your cry,” he whispered. Rey ran a thumb over his bottom lip, which trembled ever so slightly. “I feared the worst.”

“I promise I will wait next time.” He made a displeased noise and she smiled. “You know there will be a next time.”

“But I don’t have to be happy about it.”

“I wouldn’t love you if you were,” Rey murmured. His adoring expression sent tingles down her spine and heat to her core and she drew him into a deep kiss. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, ignoring the pain in her arm as she traveled up his abdomen, fingers running over skin and muscle she knew very well now. Ben sucked in a breath and his kiss intensified, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth which she willingly gave with a groan.

Love was not something Rey had ever looked for or thought she could have, yet Ben Solo came along and gave it to her. Rey had wanted freedom and he had helped her get it. The journey had been long and hard and they had nearly failed, but the fates were with them. And now they ruled the very sea that had nearly destroyed them.

Together they were unstoppable.

His hands slipped down to grip her bare ass and he drew her against himself and she whimpered. Rey drew away only to push him onto her bed - their bed - and straddled him where he sat. The lamp that hung in the center of the room swung slowly in time with the rocking of the ship and reflected in his eyes, making them glimmer and shine as if he were a god of the deep. Rey ground herself against the hardening in his trousers and he sucked in a sharp breath, his hands flying to her hips. With a hungry look he thrust against her center and she gasped.

Pure need drove her to attack the ties on his pants, though she was caught between resuming the motions driving her wonderfully mad and wanting what was hidden beneath her. The latter won out.

Finally, she managed to undo the ties and reached for his cock. He thrust into her hand as soon as her hand wrapped around his stiff length and a desperate noise ripped from his throat.

“Rey..."

“Hush,” she murmured and leaned in to press a light kiss to his forehead, “I know.”

And she sank down onto him without another word, until he couldn’t go any further, and echoed his responding moan. She loved having him like this; he was so deep she wasn’t sure where he ended and she began; her chest was pressed to his so that she could feel the wild beat of his heart. Rey took a moment to savor the sensation, closing her eyes to the glorious feeling of being full of him.

“Sweetheart? Are you…”

She lifted herself up and then down again and a strangled groan came out of his mouth instead of his question. His fingers gripped her tightly and he drove himself inside her, jolting her body and sending bolts of pleasure everywhere, as lightning filled the sky during a hurricane.

They moved in unison, charging together toward a release driven by adrenaline and relief, the creak of the ship and roaring of the waves surrounding them in a protective cocoon. Reading her body so well, Ben reached between them just when Rey needed him to and pressed his fingers to her most sensitive spot, lighting a match to powder; she did not restrain her cry. She didn’t care if anyone heard. There was no embarrassment or resentment on behalf of the crew - they didn’t care one way or the other. In fact, Rey thought they were pleased to see the captain in a good mood most of the time. 

And she often experienced a _very_ good mood after a meeting with her first mate.

One last combined move and Rey came, calling out Ben’s name before she slumped forward against his chest, her core pulsing around his cock. Beneath her, Ben’s movements quickened then with a groan he spilled himself inside her. Rey lifted her head and gave him a gentler kiss than any they’d shared that night, but one that expressed just as much. His arms came around and held her, enveloping her in a blanket of safety and belonging. 

If she were forced to choose between a life with Ben on land and the freedom of the sea, she would choose him in a heartbeat. She would give up her ship for him, she would give up the ocean that she lived and breathed if he asked her. But he never would.

Because he loved the sea as much as she did.

Because he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> For more reylo fun: 
> 
> [Zoa Writes on tumblr](https://zoawrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My main](https://star-toured.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [I'm on twitter too!](https://twitter.com/StarToured)


End file.
